An electric power cable system comprises a plurality of electric power cables which are connected to provide power cable lines by normal joints, insulating joints, etc., wherein the power cable lines are connected through terminal joints at both ends to high voltage conductors. Each of the power cables comprises, for instance, an electric conductor, an inner semi-conductive layer provided around the electric conductor, an insulation provided around the semi-conductive layer to insulate the electric conductor, an outer semi-conductive layer provided around the insulation, a metal sheath provided around the outer semi-conductive layer, and an anti-corrosion layer of poly-vinyl chloride provided around the metal sheath. In this power cable system, the metal sheath is connected, typically, at the normal joints, the terminal joints, etc. to the ground by lead wires.
In detecting partial discharge in the insulation of the power cable, a high voltage applied to the power cable system is turned off to stop operation thereof, and a detecting impedance is inserted into a selected one of the lead wires connecting the metal sheaths to the ground. Furthermore, an apparatus for detecting the partial discharge is connected to both terminals of the detecting impedance. Then, a predetermined high voltage is applied to the electric conductor of the power cable, so that the partial discharge occurs at deteriorating or defect portions of the insulation, thereby generating a high frequency pulse therein. This high frequency pulse induces a high frequency current flowing through the lead wire, so that an electric potential difference is generated across the both terminals of the detecting impedance. The electric potential difference is detected in the partial discharge detecting apparatus to diagnose the deterioration of the insulation.
In the other method for detecting the partial discharge in the insulation of the power cable, the detecting impedance is inserted between a coupling capacitor, which is connected to the high voltage conductor connected through the terminal joint to the electric conductor of the power cable, and the ground, and the apparatus for detecting the partial discharge is connected to the both terminals of the detecting impedance. The partial discharge is detected in the same manner as described in the former method.
However, the conventional method for detecting partial discharge in an insulation of an electric power cable has a first disadvantage in that the reliance of the electric power cable system is lowered, because the selected lead wire is removed to insert the detecting impedance between the metal sheath and the ground, and an original state is restored, after the partial discharge detecting procedure is over. Furthermore, second and third disadvantages are observed in that operation of the power cable system is interrupted as described before, and in that the detecting operation is troublesome, because the insertion of the coupling capacitor is inevitable. In addition, there is a fourth disadvantage in that the high frequency pulse is attenuated to be propagated to the coupling capacitor in the latter method, and the coupling capacitor must withstand a high voltage. More additionally, fifth to seventh disadvantages are found in that a high detecting sensitivity of the high frequency pulse is not obtained, because the power cable is exposed to external noise, and an overall capacitance of the power cable is large, in that a S/N ratio is lowered, where a measuring frequency is coincident with a frequency at which a noise level is high, and in that a calibration of the apparatus for detecting the partial discharge is difficult in operation, where the partial discharge is detected at the normal joints, the insulating joints, the cable insulation, etc. which are remote from the terminal joints, because a calibration pulse is applied to the high voltage conductor connected to the electric conductor of the power cable.